Sakura
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Rei is planning on climbing a mountain as a test to proove his love and he sprains his ankle and Kai come to the rescue! KR! sorry my summary sucks! Bear with me.


oOoSakuraoOo

SG: Thank you very much for clicking on fic. Now let me lay down my rant and then on to the story!! Smiles like a dork

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything at all!!

P.S: the song that Rei sings is a poem really, but pretend that it's a song, ok? Oh and I made up this poem by myself for my fairy!! So please no bad things about it…

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'It's raining… Winds blowing into my open window, and on the near mountain it's snowing. We determined to take a rest and decided later to take leave so we ending up on a train to the countryside of Japan; right now we are in an inn with a small hot spring a mile away. Were surrounded by mountains… but it's so beautiful, maybe a walk might calm my thoughts.' A beauty himself thought.

Rei got to his feet abandoning his room and entering the beautiful garden of the inn and making his way towards the exit.

Rei made his path set to climb a mountain, a small one but as he started he made a promise; "If I can climb this mountain… then I can claim my love." He then began the way up the mountain's unpaved road up…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's has been fifteen minutes since he started and he was only half way up…

"Come on, this is easy." Rei said to himself as he hopped on a rock and then jumped onto the next rock, which was wet. It happened so fast, -I don't think even Rei see it.- he slipped on the damp rock and landed on his ankle, he let out a cry as he grasped his ankle.

"This did not just happen! No, if I don't reach the top then I can't tell Kai how I feel about him…" Rei's eyes started to water, he was desperately trying to hold them back but a tear escaped and began to trail down his cheek, other tears started to fell but he quickly smeared them away, there was still a trace of them but you could hardly see it.

Rei took in a deep breath and exhaled; with some strength he managed to rise from his position and then he tried to move but pushing his luck he fell back down and then cringed as he felt pain shoot through his ankle, he then decided to crawl all the way to the top.

Rei crawled two feet then decided to push his luck once more with his ankle; he managed to stand again and he moved twenty feet before he decided to rest his ankle.

He sighed as he thought of something optimistic in his eyes, 'Why not sing what I thought up for my love?' he thought as he took a breath in and started to sing.

"They left

Unable to hear

Only a whisper,

Only a soft voice,

I hear it lead me to light

My friend my only friend

Ai Shiteru, my friend

I lost everything, only you

Stand by my side

My friend.

My love, my life,

Kiss me, kiss me.

My demon love

Your response,

Ai Shiteru…"

"Rei that was beautiful…" spoke a voice that came from in front of Rei. Rei looked up and saw _his_ Kai. "Kai?!" he stood up quickly and then a wave of pain over came him and he was about to feel unpaved road but two strong arms caught him in time.

Kai sat Rei down on a rock and joined his friend; "Thanks Kai." Rei said embarrassment. Kai chuckled, "No problem." Kai got up from his seat on the rock and held out his hand; "Come on, let's go back to the inn; the other's must be worried." Rei took it but when he stood, his ankle gave way and he collapsed into Kai's chest.

Kai became worried as he placed Rei onto the rock again and inspected Rei's ankle, "Rei, it's sprained." Rei responded, "Yeah, got it from jumping on the rocks." Rei gave a shy laugh.

"Come on…" Rei got Kai's idea and nodded, he then got onto Kai back and Kai said, "Rei, your so light!" Rei blushed, "Please just go!" Kai laughed and started descending down the path…

"Hey Rei, you know that song that you were singing, who is it for?" Kai asked as they descending down the mountain; "Ugh… it's for my sweetheart." Rei replied blushing, Kai being curious asked another question, "Who is your sweet heart?" Rei countered; "Only if you tell me who you like first." It was Kai's turn to blush. "I-I don't like anyone!" Rei laughed, "I can tell you like someone by your eyes." He said resting his head on Kai's back.

Rei asked again, "So, who do you like?" "I… I like a boy, he has long raven hair, golden eyes; he is so beautiful it make me want to cry… he won't love me." Rei –who didn't know it, was himself Kai liked- blinked and questioned. "What's he like?" Kai sighed and responded, "He is kind, gentle, and sweet… I feel like he can understand me when I wish to be alone and when I want a hug… Now, who do you like?" Rei thought about this for a moment and decided… "No won't tell you." Kai stopped walking and tried his best to see Rei's face.

"Why not?!" Demanded Kai as he slowly started to walk again; "You didn't say the person's name. You just told me what they look like and what they're like!" smiled Rei 'I know it's me now… but I want to hear him say my name and that he likes me.' Thought Rei to himself, Kai sighed (again) and nodded; "Fine… then you tell me whom you like."

Rei agreed and waited for Kai to say the words he longed to hear… "Rei, it's you… I love. Not like but love… I know it mat be wrong but I do…"

Rei gaped and asked, "Why is it wrong? I love you too Kai, I was just scared that you would reject me the moment the words left me mouth." Kai gave a heart-warming smile; "Well now you know that I will never do that to you…"

Rei snuggled his face into Kai's hair breathing in the scent of his love, "Kai, I love you." Kai finally made it to the inn and before they went in he sat Rei on a step and gave him a kiss, a simple kiss that meant a million words. When they parted Kai responded, "I love you too Rei."

"Hey Maxie! Look at the new couple!!" shouted a bluenette, Rei and Kai looked at each other and yelled… "TYSON!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SG: Thank you once again for clicking on my story and please read and review and have a brilliant day!


End file.
